lasagacrepusculofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luna Nueva (la pelicula)
thumb|350px| Primer poster oficial de la peli. Crepusculo la saga: Luna Nueva (En ingles llamada The Twilight Saga: New Moon) es la secuela de Crepusculo, basada en la novela, (llamada igual que la pelicula), de Stephenie Meyer y adaptada al cine por Melissa Rosenberg. En esta segunda parte de la saga la protagonista, Bella Swam, atraviesa uno de los peores momentos de su vida al ser abandonada por su novio el vampiro Edward Cullen, que la deja para no poner en peligro su vida, este suceso hace que se acerque mas a su mejor amigo Jacob Black, quien empieza un proceso de metamorfosis que lo transforma en hombre lobo. Los actores Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner vuelven a interpretar los personajes principales ahora bajo la dirección de Chris Weitz, encargado de este proyecto que inició su filmación en la primavera de 2009, con localizaciones en Oregón, Vancouver y Montepulciano. El 20 de noviembre de 2009 se estrenó en 4.024 cines recaudando un total de $72,7 millones de dólares al final del día. Su estreno en las salas de cine fue definido para el 18 de noviembre de 2009 en España y Francia, el 19 de noviembre en Argentina, el 20 de noviembre en Ecuador, México y EUA, el 26 de noviembre en Chile y Perú, el 27 de noviembre en Colombia y el 4 de diciembre en Venezuela. Sinopsis Pasado un tiempo y tras haberse recuperado del ataque del vampiro James, Bella celebra su cumpleaños 18 en compañia de los Cullen, tras abrir un regalo se corta con un pedazo de la envoltura, el pequeño brote de sangre despierta el instinto asesino de Jasper, aunque Edward logra salvarla. Despues de ese incidente y por haber expuesto la vida de Bella Edward decide terminar con ella e irse junto con su familia de Forks. thumb|250px|rigth| Escena en donde Bella esta deprimida debido a que Edward la abandono Tras el abandono y la ruptura de Edward, Bella se sumerge en una terrible depresión y sólo encuentra consuelo en su fiel amigo Jacob Black el cual se empieza a enamorar de ella. A su lado comparte una nueva afición por las actividades extremas, éstas disparan sus niveles de adrenalina y le producen alucinaciones que le hacen sentir la presencia de Edward. Pero Jacob también guarda un secreto: pertenece a la manada de licántropos, enemigos ancestrales de los vampiros, lo que pondrá a prueba su lealtad. Tras haber tenido la tonta idea de tirarse de un acantilado hacia el mar y casi morir, Bella es rescatada por Jacob, Alice le avisa a Bella que Edward la creia muerta y que iba a donde los Vulturi para que lo mataran, entonces no lo piensan dos veces y viajan hacia Volterra para impedirlo. Logran llegar a tiempo pero los Vulturis no estan seguros respecto a Bella ya que la consideran una amenaza para los vampiros y no la matan en condicion de que siempre y cuando se le convierta lo antes posible en vampiro. Jacob se opone a que Bella se transforme en vampiro pues se rompería el tratado con los Cullen y se convertiría en su enemiga. Edward tampoco quiere convertirla pues mataría su alma condenándola a la inmortalidad. Reparto Los Swam Bella es hija de Charlie y Reneé, quienes tuvieron un breve matrimonio. Vive en Forks con Charlie, mientras Reneé vive en Jacksonville. *Kristen Stewart como Bella Swan, joven propensa a los accidentes, está enamorada de Edward y se deprime cuando él la deja. *Billy Burke como Charlie Swan, padre de Bella y jefe de la policia de Forks. Los Cullen Son vampiros que cazan animales para beber su sangre y no asesinar humanos, su filosofía y lazos afectivos los mantienen unidos como clan, algo atípico en su especie. Han vivido como una familia en Forks, pero todos se marchan cuando Edward decide terminar su relación con Bella por su seguridad. *Robert Pattinson como Edward Cullen, vampiro con la capacidad de leer todas las mentes excepto la de Bella, de quien está enamorado. Busca el suicidio al creer muerta a Bella. Es el mas rapido de su familia *Peter Facinelli como Carlisle Cullen, vampiro desde 1663, líder y figura paterna de la familia; trabaja como medico y es muy compasivo. *Elizabeth Reaser como Esme Cullen, vampiresa esposa de Carlisle. *Ashley Greene como Alice Cullen, vampiresa que puede ver el futuro mientras los licántropos no interfieran directamente ya que ellos no aparecen en sus visiones; pareja de Jasper. *Jackson Rathbone como Jasper Hale, vampiro que sufre al convivir con humanos pues le cuesta resistirse a su olor, tiene el poder de percibir y manipular las emociones de otros; pareja de Alice. *Nikki Reed como Rosalie Hale, vampiresa de excepcional hermosura; pareja de Emmett. *Kellan Lutz como Emmett Cullen, es el vampiro más fuerte de la familia; pareja de Rosalie Tribu Quileute Son indígenas norteamericanos establecidos en la reserva de La Push. Cuando se ven amenazados por vampiros, algunos sufren una metamorfosis que los convierte en hombres lobo para así proteger al resto de la tribu, pero sólo en su territorio, pues existe un tratado con los Cullen que no les permite atacar vampiros fuera de la reserva, a menos que un vampiro muerda a una persona. *Taylor Lautner como Jacob Black, de carácter extrovertido y amistoso.Conoce a Bella desde la infancia, cuando Edward la abandona su amistad se vuelve más cercana llegando a enamorarse de ella. Se transforma en lobo de color café rojizo, es el más rapido y fuerte de la manada. Su personalidad cambia después de sufrir la transformación física. *Chaske Spencer como Sam Uley, macho alfa de la manada de licántropos, se transforma en lobo de color negro. *Alex Meraz como Paul, se transforma en lobo de color gris platinado, es de personalidad volátil. *Bronson Pelletier como Jared, se transforma en lobo de color café, tiene el carácter más alegre de la manada. *Kiowa Gordon como Embry Call, es uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, se transforma en lobo de color gris con manchas negras. *Tyson Houseman como Quil Ateara, es uno de los mejores amigos de Jacob, aún no se transforma en licántropo. *Tinsel Korey como Emily Young, prometida de Sam, figura materna de la manada de licántropos. *Gil Birmingham como Billy Black, padre de Jacob y viejo amigo de Charlie; miembro del consejo de la tribu. *Graham Greene como Harry Clearwater, miembro del consejo de la tribu y viejo amigo de Charlie. Vampiros nomadas *Rachelle Lefevre como Victoria, vampiresa que quiere matar a Bella en venganza por la muerte de James, quien fue destruido por los Cullen en Crepúsculo. *Edi Gathegi como Laurent, vampiro que intenta matar a Bella. Los Volturi Son considerados la realeza de los vampiros, su clan milenario es el más extenso y poderoso que se conoce. Algunos de sus miembros tienen talentos extraordinarios, así ejercen dominio sobre el resto de los vampiros y castigan a quien transgrede la única regla de la especie, mantener en secreto su existencia. Tienen más de trescientos años fincados en Volterra. thumb|300px|rigth| Los Volturi *Michael Sheen como Aro, vampiro líder y portavoz de los Volturi, capaz de leer la mente mediante el contacto físico. *Jamie Campbell Bower como Caius, vampiro líder del clan. *Christopher Heyerdahl como Marcus, vampiro líder del clan, posee la capacidad de intuir los lazos afectivos. *Dakota Fanning como Jane, vampiresa de alto rango en el clan que tiene la capacidad de torturar creando una ilusión de dolor a su presa. *Cameron Bright como Alec, vampiro hermano de Jane. *Charlie Bewley como Demetri, vampiro rastreador. *Daniel Cudmore como Félix, vampiro miembro de la guardia. *Noot Seear como Heidi, una vampiresa que sirve como cebo para atraer humanos hacia los Volturi. *Justine Wachsberger como Gianna, humana aspirante a vampiresa, secretaria de los Volturi. Otros humanos *Anna Kendrick como Jessica Stanley, amiga de Bella. *Justin Chon como Eric Yorkie, amigo de Bella. *Christian Serratos como Angela Weber, amiga de Bella. *Michael Welch como Mike Newton, amigo de Bella. Produccion Desarrollo A principios de noviembre de 2008, Summit Entertainment anunció que había adquirido los derechos de los libros de la saga de Stephenie Meyer: Luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. El 22 de noviembre, un día después del estreno en los cines de Crepúsculo, Summit confirmó que empezarían a trabajar en Luna nueva. "No creo que ningún autor haya tenido una experiencia tan positiva con los encargados de adaptar su novela al cine como la que he tenido yo con Summit Entertainment", dijo Meyer. "Estoy encantada de poder trabajar de nuevo con ellos en Luna nueva." A principios de diciembre se anunció que Catherine Hardwicke no sería la encargada de dirigir la película. Catherine alegó falta de tiempo como la razón de su marcha del proyecto: "Lamento que, debido al tiempo, no voy a tener la oportunidad de dirigir Luna nueva. Dirigir Crepúsculo ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, y estoy muy agradecida a los fans por su apoyo incondicional hacia la película." El 13 de diciembre se anunció que Chris Weitz, director y escritor de The Golden Compass y co-director de American Pie, fue contratado para dirigir Luna nueva. En cuanto a esto, Chris dijo: "Me siento muy agradecido de haber sido contratado para traspasar Luna nueva de las páginas a la pantalla." La filmación de la película comenzó el 23 de marzo de 2009 en Vancouver, incluyendo dos semanas de rodaje en Montepulciano (Italia) en mayo. Casting thumb|250px|left| Dakota Fanning junto con Kristen StewartLa mayoria del elenco de Crepusculo regresa para Luna Nueva, los protas seran Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner. Dakota Fanning fue elegida como Jane sin siquiera hacer una audicion. Se estubo dudando si sobre Taylor seguiria siendo Jacob Black ya que no tenia el cuerpo fornido que se suponia debia de tener el personaje pero gracias a una dieta y a una muy exaustiva rutina de ejercicios Taylor pudo ponerse a tono con el personaje. A finales de marzo de 2009, Summit Entertainment publicó una lista que contenía los nombres de los actores pertenecientes a la manada de lobos. El casting para el resto de la tribu Quileute estuvo encabezado por la directora de casting Rene Haynes, quien ha trabajado en películas en las que actuaban nativos americanos, como Dances with Wolves. Musica El score de Luna Nueva esta compuesto por Alexandre Desplat remplazando a Carter Buwell que escribio la musica de Crepusculo. La banda de rock indie Death Cab for Cutie ha escrito el tema principal de la película, titulado Meet Me On the Equinox el cual se estrenó el 13 de septiembre durante los MTV Video Music Awards. Nick Harmer, bajista del grupo, declaró: "Queríamos capturar ese sentimiento de desesperación que afecta tanto a los personajes principales." El grupo español NoWayOut ha escrito una canción titulada Sed para las versiones de la banda sonora que serán publicadas en España e Hispanoamérica. El CD de la banda sonora, que ha sido supervisado por Alexandra Pratsavas, incluye unicamente canciones inéditas y salió a la venta el 16 de octubre de 2009 por la discográfica Chop Shop Records en conjunto con Atlantic Records. La lista completa de las canciones fue desvelada el 21 de septiembre por Stephenie Meyer en su web oficial, y es la siguiente: #"Meet me on the Equinox", de Death Cab for Cutie. #"Friends", de Band of Skulls. #"Hearing damage", de Thom Yorke. #"Possibility", de Lykke Li. #"A white demon love song", de The Killers. #"Satellite heart", de Anya Marina. #"I belong to you", de Muse. #"Rosyln", de Bon Iver y St. Vincent. #"Done all wrong", de Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. #"Monsters", de Hurricane Bells. #"The violet hour", de Sea Wolf. #"Shooting the moon", de Ok Go. #"Slow life", de Grizzly Bear. #"No sound but the wind", de Editors. #"New Moon (The Meadow)", de Alexandre Desplat. Bonus tracks #"Thunderclap" (Eskimo Joe) (Esta cancion solo sale en la version Australiana del disco) #"Frente al Mar" (Ximena Sariñana) (Esta cancion solo sale en la version Latinoamericana del disco) #"Solar Midnite" (Lupe Fiasco) (Exclusivo iTunes) #"All I Believe In" (The Magic Numbers) (Exclusivo iTunes) #"Die Fledermaus - Duettino: Ach, ich darf nicht hin zu dir" (APM Orchestra) (Exclusivo iTunes) #"Wandrers Nachtlied II, Op. 96, No. 3, D.768" (Ulf Bastlein) (iTunes exclusive, pre-orden Solamente) #"Meet Me on the Equinox" Video Musical (Death Cab for Cutie) (Exclusivo iTunes ) Mercadotecnia Promocion El primer póster oficial de Luna nueva se mostró el 19 de mayo de 2009, en la imagen aparecen: Edward de pie, detrás de él, y espalda contra espalda con Edward, Jacob y Bella con la vista al frente sujetándose del brazo del último. El 31 de mayo, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart y Taylor Lautner presentaron un avance del film durante la entrega de los MTV Movie Awards 2009. En la Comic-Con de San Diego se proyectaron dos escenas de la película, las cuales se filtraron rápidamente por internet. El segundo avance es la presentación del personaje de Jacob Black por Taylor Lautner, se mostró parcialmente en internet el 12 de agosto y la versión completa en las salas de cine previo a la película Slamband. El tercer avance se estrenó en la ceremonia de premiación MTV Video Music Awards 2009 el 13 de septiembre, en el destacan escenas de los Volturi, Bella conduciendo una motocicleta y saltando al mar desde un risco, Edward en Volterra y algunas secuencias de peleas que involucran vampiros y licántropos Recaudacion La venta de entradas para el estreno de Luna nueva inició en septiembre de 2009, registrando el mayor número de ventas anticipadas en el sitio Fandango, superando a La guerra de las galaxias episodio III: la revancha del Sith. Luna nueva estableció un nuevo record mundial como el mayor estreno de media noche en la historia, recaudando un estimado de $26.27 millones de dólares en 3,514 cines. El record anterior lo sostenía Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. La película recaudó un estimado de $72.7 millones de dólares el día de su estreno en Estados Unidos y Canada, convirtiéndose en el mayor de la historia, desbancando a Batman: el caballero de la noche con $67.2 millones de dolares. Curiosidades 1-La premiere mundial del estreno de Luna Nueva el 20 de noviembre, coincide con los días en que hay luna nueva. De la misma manera, se pretende estrenar Eclipse. 2-Luna Nueva se filmó en la misma locación italiana que la película Bajo el Sol de Toscana. 3-Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner) aparece en casi toda la película con el torso desnudo, por este motivo también se creó una escena en donde Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson) saliera con el torso desnudo para alegria de las miles de fans del vampiro. Aunque Robert Pattinson declaró que después de ver el cambio físico de Taylor Lautner, se sintió totalmente intimidado y empezó a ir al gimnasio durante los descansos del rodaje. 4-Robert Pattinson se incorporó al rodaje de Luna Nueva dos semanas después, ya que su personaje Edward Cullen no tenía tantas escenas como en la película Crepúsculo. 5-Dakota Fanning obtuvo el papel de Jane porque en muchos sitios de fans la veían como la actriz más adecuada para interpretar al personaje de la niña vampira de la Guardia Vulturi, ya que en la novela de Stephenie Meyer se describe a la pequeña vampira con las mismas características físicas que la actriz. Además, Dakota Fanning declaró que, antes de que le ofrecieran el papel, leyó la novela porque Crepúsculo era todo un fenómeno y ella quería ser parte de él. thumb|230px|rigth| Jamie Campbell Bower es Caius en Luna Nueva. 6-Jamie Campbell Bower, el actor que interpreta a Caius de los Vulturi, audicionó originalmente para el papel de Edward Cullen. 7-En el rodaje de Luna Nueva se tuvieron que extremar las medidas de seguridad para que no se vieran las escenas de Edward y Bella o la transformación de Jacob. Por este motivo,Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner y Kristen Stewart fueron escoltados a todas partes con paraguas abiertos. 8-Los protagonistas de Luna Nueva han declarado abiertamente que se sintieron mejor dirigidos por Chris Weitz que con Catherine Hardwicke, la directora de Crepúsculo, ya que Weitz tiene más experiencia y les hacía sentir más seguros y tranquilos. 9-Todos los miembros de la manada de lobos tuvieron que presentar sus papeles oficiales para probar que tenían ascendencia india. Chaske Spencer (Sam Uley) es Lakota, Bronson Pelletier (Jared) es Cree-Metis, Alex Meraz (Paul) es Purépecha, Kiowa Gordon (Embry Call) es Hualapai y Tyson Houseman (Quil Ateara) es Cree 10-Los actores que interpretan a la manada de lobos de Luna Nueva entrenaban juntos en el gimnasio para crear lazos de amistad en grupo, ya que en la novela los lobos andan en manada y se pueden leer la mente entre sí. 10-Robert Pattinson se incorporó al rodaje de Luna Nueva dos semanas después, ya que su personaje Edward Cullen no tenía tantas escenas como en la película Crepúsculo. Secuela La adaptación cinematográfica de Eclipse, dirigida por el cineasta David Slade, empezó a rodarse el 17 de agosto de 2009, tan sólo tres meses después de terminar el rodaje de Luna nueva. Su estreno está programado para el 30 de junio de 2010. Vease tambien *Crepusculo (la pelicula) *Eclipse (La pelicula) Referencias *The Twilight Saga: New Moon Consultado el 15 de enero del 2010. *Saga Crepusculo Fan consultado el 15 de enero del 2010.